Destiny Set in Stone
by Ichigo0-0Rose
Summary: Our story begins where everything started out just like any other day for our main character, Lillian (OC). However, before we can start on her Pokémon journey, we must first go back to the beginning. The day where one simple discovery led to the future being locked into stone, and nothing could change it. *Chp. 2 is here!*
1. Chapter 1-Where it all begins

Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Pokémon or any of the characters. The only thing they can own from Pokémon is their merchandise they bought from the store.

Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! Finally got the first story up and running. Took a lot of brainstorming on how the plot was going to go. The research was tremendous, so I hope I live up to everyone's expectations if not greater. If you guys find anything that catches your attention, whether amazing or mistakes, please inform me. I want to make my first fanfiction one to remember on the good side. Also, I will be starting in the Sinnoh Region, because it is my favorite. Other than that, on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Where it all begins**

 **Narrator: Today was a nice sunny day in a small town called Pallet Town. Where the joyful cries of three children playing could be heard. This is where our story begins. Where everything started out just like any other day for our main character, Lillian. However, before we can start on her Pokémon journey, we must first go back to the beginning. The day where one simple discovery led to the future being locked into stone, and nothing could change it.**

"Wait for me guys!" a young girl named Lillian cried out as she chased the two little boys who were ahead of her. She was losing ground quickly as she kept trying to dodge the small obstacles in her path.

"Hurry up Lils!" one boy named Gary Oak said with glee.

"Yah Lily, hurry up slowpoke! You're going to lose the race if you keep at that speed!" the other boy named Ash Ketchum shouted back at her.

"I'm trying! You're going to fast!" Lillian stumbled over a tree root as they were getting closer to the exit of the woods near their houses. Panting, she stabilizes her stance and breath before continuing up the path her two friends ran on.

By the time she got out of the woods, her two friends were already arguing who won.

"I won by a landslide Ashy boy!" Gary said.

"No way Gary." said Ash heatedly back. "I totally beat you out of the woods! Stop being a sore loser and admit defeat!"

Gary shook his head. "No way am I going to admit defeat when it was clear that I was the winner!"

"No you weren't. My left foot was at least an inch or two ahead of yours out of the woods!"

"You're shorter than me pip squeak; therefore it was my right foot you saw that was ahead of you!"

Lillian shook her head in exhaustion and sat on the ground to catch her breath. "Guys, does it really matter who won? You both defeated me in the race. Isn't that enough?"

"No Lils." Gary said. "This is a man pride thing. You wouldn't understand since you are a girl."

"Yah Lily. Leave the talk to us men."

Lillian sighed. "But both are you are boys! Nowhere near the age of men. We are only eight years old!"

"Ah, ah Lily" Gary shook his index finger above her face. "For your information, I am eight and three quarters; therefore not only am I older than the both of you, but I am closer to be considered a man than Ashy boy here as well. Therefore, you must respect me!"

Lillian looked at her best friend weirdly and shrugged her shoulders. "So you want to be considered old like your grandpa? Okay gramps, your choice."

Ash fell to the ground rolling with laughter and screaming, "Grandpa Gary! Grandpa Gary!"

"Shut up loser!" Gary said while trying to kick Ash to make him stop. His face blushing in embarrassment.

Ash finally calmed down after an extra three minutes of shouting while running in circles trying to dodge Gary, before Gary jumped at him pulling them both to the ground. The three friends were all laying down staring at the clouds as the wind gently blew through their already messed up hair.

"It's so nice today." Lillian broke their moment of silence. "I wish everyday could be like this."

Ash suddenly sat up and said. "One day we will be beginning our Pokémon journey! It's only two years away!" With excitement he stood up and dramatically pointed upward. "That is when I, Ash Ketchum, will become the youngest Pokémon master! I can't wait for that day!"

"In your dreams Ash." Gary suddenly stood up next to him with his arms crossed. "I am going to be the youngest Pokémon master. You can be second place. We all know you will be in my shadows as I shine with victory. Right Lils?"

Lillian sat up and smiled at them both. " I will be cheering for the both of you guys! However, when it comes down to the finale, I am rooting for the best of the best."

The boys both gave her a toothy grin in response. Both glad that they had someone at their backs cheering them on to victory.

"What about you Lils? What is your dream?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I know I want to start my Pokémon journey like my big brother, but I don't know if I want to be a Pokémon master or not." Lillian gave a small pout while looking down at the ground in disappointment with herself. Her two best friends already knew where the road was taking them. How come she didn't know?

"Hey Lils, it's alright." Gary said while patting her head gently. "We're all still young. By the time you are traveling around the world, I bet you'll know by then!" He finished with his arms spread wide and boyish smile.

"That's right Lily! No need to fret!" Ash joined in to cheer her up.

Lillian looked back up with a gentle smile. The sadness in her eyes disappearing instantly. "Thanks you guys! You're the best!"

All three of them were smiling at each other. They only looked away when they heard Ash's mother shout out. "Kids, I got some milk and cookies for you! Come and get it, but wash your hands first!"

The children's interest peaked up when they heard of sugar. Lillian looked back at her friends with a devious smile. "Race ya." She said as she was already running towards Ash's house. It took five seconds for the words to be processed into Gary's and Ash's mind before they too ran towards the sweet treat. By the next seven seconds of running, they both caught up with the girl and tried to pass her, but she wasn't letting that happen again. Laughing all the way to the house, Lillian wished this day would never end.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what do you guys think so far? The first couple of chapters will be the introduction arc. We need to establish Lillian's character and background before we progress into the story. I won't be going through with all the leagues, but I am hitting Sinnoh. Tell me what you think so far down below.


	2. Chapter 2- Lab Day!

Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Pokémon or any of the characters except her own OC.

Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! I am so happy to finally have the next chapter out! Just to clarify our main character Lillian has nicknames.

Lily: Almost everyone is going to call her that.

Lils: Only two people will call her that, and those are her big brother and Gary.

Now that that is cleared up, on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lab Day!**

 **Lillian: 8 years old**

 **Ash: 8 years old**

 **Gary: 8 3/4th years old**

 **Narrator: After the children had a fun filled day, the week continues as the sun shines bright in Pallet Town. It is a few days after their declaration that they all meet up at Professor Oak's laboratory.**

"Ah! Come back here Squirtle!" Lillian called as she chased the little water turtle around the table. "I just need to give you a bath! I would expect Charmander to act this way, but not you!" She finally cornered the little guy; however, right before she could grab him, he dodged at the last second making her hit her head against the wall. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she cried out while rubbing her forehead.

Once the short tears that were beginning to form in her eyes disappeared she tried looking for Squirtle again. "He couldn't have gone very far." she thought. As she looked around she could see she was not the only one having trouble with the starter Pokémon.

Ash was having a difficult time handling Charmander. It was actually quite funny seeing Ash have two pillows wrapped around his body and holding pots or pans as a shield for his face. Both locked in a staring contest. Although what appeared to be what she guessed was a standoff, it looked like Charmander was winning compared to the small scratch marks left on Ash's arms. They weren't deep enough for an infection, but it was best to look at them later just in case.

Lillian turned her head to Gary. She expected that as the grandson of the famous Professor Oak, and him visiting/living in the laboratory daily, he would be an expert at handling these Pokémon. She was half-way right. It turns out that this Bulbasaur really liked to be affectionate. She was in Gary's arms chatting happily to him; however, you could see that even Bulbasaur didn't want a bath too, compared to the fact her vines were wrapped tightly around the chair Gary was sitting on.

Gary caught sight of her staring and gave her almost a puppy eye plea for help. Lillian shook her head as she had her own problems. At least his Pokémon stayed in one place and didn't give him that much trouble. Speaking of trouble, where did that Squirtle go?

"Oh Squirtle, where are you little guy?" Lillian softly called out while slowly roaming her eyes around the room. She didn't need him anymore spooked out then he already was.

She saw a small movement of light blue flash in the corner of her eye. She quickly turned to follow, and saw him try to hide behind a small two seated couch that was set in the middle of the room. Lillian moved swiftly towards her target, while trying not to make a lot of noise to alert him of her presence. It seemed to have worked, as she slowly crept up behind him. Squirtle was looking around the couch, seemingly distracted with the other people in the room while on the lookout for her. Not a second later, Squirtle's eyes went wide as he suddenly was lifted from the ground. He tried to struggle, but to no avail, his capturer got a good hold on him.

"Gotcha now! You caused too much trouble, you know that." Lillian finally let out a sigh of relief as she walked cautiously to one of the three individual bathtubs Professor Oak set up for the Pokémon. "Your bath will only take a few minutes. Five minutes maximum at least if that is what you are concerned about. We just need to clean your shell and body, and then you are off to have more fun. Okay?"

Squirtle let out a small defeat sound as he was slowly put into his tub. He turns his head to the young girl. Lillian gives him a small smile and pulls out the scrub and towel near the tub. She dips the scrub into the soapy water and starts to brush his shell in gentle circles.

She started to hum while working, and it seemed to have calmed Squirtle down as he closed his eyes. Maybe this wasn't so bad as he thought. He thoroughly agreed with his statement a couple minutes later when she started to rub his head softly with a towel. So much different than how the old man did it. Sure he was gentle, but not this kind of gentle. He opened his eyes when the towel disappeared and the humming stopped, feeling slightly disappointed that it was gone.

"There you go little guy, all done. See, that wasn't so bad after all, right?" Lillian said.

"Squritle, squirt." Squirtle said while raising his arms up in the air. A universal movement meaning he wanted to be picked up. Even though it was nice, Squirtle still didn't want to spend any more time in the tub than he needed to. He wasn't afraid of water, no he loved it as it was his nature. It was just what the humans did to him that he didn't enjoy. They took the fun out of splashing around as there wasn't much to splash (even if there was, they wouldn't let him) or swim in.

Lillian gigged while lifting him up and putting him on the table. "There you go little guy. Go have fun now." Squirtle quickly waddled away towards the toys left on the floor for the Pokémon to play with.

"Well you seem to have the hang of it here."

Lillian squeaked in surprised and turned around to see the person who said that to be none other than Professor Oak.

"Professor! You scared me!"

He chuckled. "Sorry Lillian, I didn't mean to. I was just coming up to see how everyone was doing. There seemed to be a lot of ruckus around here from all the noise I was hearing downstairs."

"Professor Oak!" Ash cried out. "This Charmander does not want his bath!"

"Of course he's not going to be cooperative Ash, Charmander is a fire type Pokémon. Their weakness is water you know." Professor Oak said while turning his attention to the boy. "By the way. Ash, what are you wearing?"

Ash blushed and turned his head to the side while mumbling something incoherent, but the words Charmander and stubborn were heard.

Professor Oak chucked again with amusement. He then turned to his grandson. "Gary, having any luck with yours?"

"Sort of Gramps. She is not throwing a fit like Charmander, but she is not being entirely cooperative. How do you handle these situations?"

"Years of practice my boy. It seems Lillian has the hang of it though. She's got Squirtle to finally take a bath. He is the most stubborn out of these three starter Pokémon. But, let the Pokémon be for now, I'll have those two take a bath later. They are not in immediate attention of dirt, but we like to keep our schedule operating to our favor. I can let this slide for them until later tonight after dinner."

The two boys and remaining Pokémon let out a sigh of relief. While the boys walked over to the professor, the three Pokémon went outside where to the open field to play with either each other or the other Pokémon at the lab.

"So children, did you learn anything interesting today in the lab? Even nothing is something when you are preparing towards wherever your dreams take you."

"That Pokémon don't like bath time?" "They are stubborn! They don't listen to you no matter how many times you tell them!" "They are sometimes hard to catch a hold of!" They all exclaimed out at the same time.

Professor Oak puts his hands in the air to rectify the peace and sound level. "Woah, easy, easy children. One at a time. However, I do agree with all of you that they each have a life lesson in them, if I heard everything correctly. Let me tell you guys something."

The children all huddled closer to the professor with large awaiting eyes, waiting for his wisdom to bestow upon them.

"Life is a haiku. It brings the bad and the good. It's stubborn yet true." His index finger points up as he said it. "Now, wasn't that wonderful poetry as well as wisdom?" He says with a close eyed smile.

The children all face plant to the ground. "Professor!" "Gramps" They all cried. He did it again.

"Haha, alright children. Even though I know that was genius work, what I am trying to say is that life, no matter what road you choose to take, it will lead you somewhere in the end. Sometimes you are lucky and the road can lead you to the place you saw as your destination. However, sometimes you are unlucky and the road can lead you astray and into a new direction you didn't even mean to take. The future is unclear for us in reality, but clear in our minds. Do you understand?"

The children looked at him, then looked at each other for a couple seconds before their gaze returned to his.

"So you're saying that if we put our minds towards our dreams, that it will come true and become reality for us?" Lillian said with her head tilted in confusion.

"You are close my dear." Professor Oak started. "Dreams can always change. The dream you have now might not be what you receive in the end. The dream you thought would never come true might be what it is in the future. Just like when you sleep every night and wake up every morning, your dreams are not the same. They may have some repetition in them, but there is always a different solution or outcome. You all might be too young to understand what I am saying right now, but in the future, I know you will grasp it close to your hearts. What I hope is that you gain a new perspective from the words I said and grow from there."

The children slowly nodded. "Now run along. I don't want to take up too much of your time while the day still has many hours to be spent outside."

The kids ran off saying their farewells to the professor and headed to the yard with the Pokémon.

"I'm going to go see Growlithe, you guys want to come with?" Gary asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

"No, I want to go exploring some more in the woods." Lillian said. "But have fun without me."

"Don't be gone too long okay. And be careful not to get lost or trip over anything again." Gary said. Lillian stuck her tongue out in response. Gary chuckled and he and Ash headed right and away from the woods, Lillian could hear Ash ask, "She'll be fine. Hey, afterwards, we should see if one of the Pidgeots can make us fly!"

"Even if that sounds cool Ashy boy, that sounds like we could break a few bones. I don't want to explain that to Gramps."

Ash's reply soon couldn't be heard as they were now too far for Lillian's ears to pick up. So she turned left and started straight for the woods. She explored them daily. Sometimes with her best friends, sometimes without. It was fun finding new hiding places, and to meet new Pokémon. After all, the Pokémon here at the lab, even the wild ones that sometimes tend to be passing by, are friendly, so she felt as if she felt like she didn't have to worry about anything too dangerous coming after her. The only thing that she knew to be cautious of was her clumsy feet and her sense of direction. She couldn't count how many times she finally reached the exit of the woods towards home without a new scratch or two. They haven't left a scar yet, so she wasn't worried. Thinking of scratches, Ash's mom will probably fret over the battle wounds he won today from Charmander. She wonders if she and Gary can be there to witness it.

As she was getting closer towards the center of the woods, she hears a small cry of distress up ahead of her. She gravitates towards the sound, and she got closer, other Pokémon around her were slowly following behind her as she passed them.

By the time she reached the center, she stretched her hearing to locate the sound. Echoes bounced around and off the trees, but she knew she was close. When she finally got a closer look at her surroundings instead of following her ears, she noticed all the Pokémon around her. Lillian was in shock. Sure she has seen her share of a variety of Pokémon, but not this many surrounding her. She gave a sigh of relief when she realized they meant her no harm, but actually were trying to point her in the right direction of the sound. It seems their arms, eyes, or words were all gravitating to a hollow out tree.

Lillian walked up slowly to the tree, and tried to peer inside without startling whatever was inside the tree. Her eyes went huge at her discovery. It was right then and there where her future turned into one straight line. There was no going back from that crossroad. Her destiny was set in stone.

* * *

Author's Note: Tell me what you think. What do you think she spotted inside the hollow tree? I would love to your ideas even though I already know what is going to happen. We are just hitting the ice berg. There are still things to come. I am expecting the intro arc to be either 4 or 5 chapters. After that, there will be a huge age gap and we will be entering the Sinnoh region. So cannot wait! Please review my story so I can see if I am heading in the right direction! Until next time! :)


End file.
